Special Case
by Amatsu-Ryo
Summary: Hmm, let's see. Kenshin and the gang get sent to rescue a kidnapped girl. Will they be able to get her out of the Hajime Mansion? And what's going on with Sanosuke? ((Some minor cussing, nothing too bad though.))
1. Default Chapter

Hello again!! Well, I've already written one fanfic, so I thought i'd try and see how I do on another one. Sadly, this is my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic. The show is just starting out where I am, so I haven't seen all the eps yet. I hope every one likes this fanfic. Oh, and one last thing: I'm not sure about some of the spellings of some things, like the names of the characters. So if people think I'm spelling something wrong, please tell me so I can fix it and make it all better. ^.^ ~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*  
  
"Kenshin Himura!! Kudasai, Kenshin Himura!!" The police officer stood outside of the Kamiya dojo, frantically pounding on the door. "Kenshin Himura!" he repeated.  
  
The man's name was Takashi Mizu. He had been sent here by his chief to try and get the man known as Kenshin Himura to help out with a special assignment. This "assignment" was difficult and very delicate. One wrong move and it would end in horrible tragedy for the town, the police, and the girl involved. It was thought best if the ex-battousai was on the case.  
  
Takashi pounded on the door again. Yahiko slid the door open a bit.  
  
"Yeah, wadda ya want?" He asked rudely.  
  
The officer doubled over, hanging on to his knees. Not only was he out of breath from running to the dojo, he'd had to do all that shouting. Panting, he raised his eyes to the little boy standing defiantly in front of him.  
  
"Haven't you heard me shouting? I'm looking for Himura!" he said.  
  
"Oh, Kenshin? He's cooking right now. What's so important?" Yahiko asked, opening the door more.  
  
"I can only speak to Kenshin about this. It is police business."  
  
"Kenshin isn't a police officer...." the boy said.  
  
"Out of the way! I must speak to Himura now, before it's too late."  
  
With that, the officer shoved past Yahiko and stormed into the dojo.  
  
"Hey, you can't just come in here and---" Yahiko stammered from behind the Takashi. But the man paid no attention. He had more important things to worry about.  
  
Takashi slid open the first door he came to.  
  
Ah, there was Himura, sitting down at the small table. Beside him sat a taller man with spikey brown hair.  
  
That must be the Sanosuke guy, the he thought.  
  
And behind the two of them sat a woman in a pink kimono. She looked up from the small steaming cup in front of her.  
  
"Oh, hello! Is there a problem?" she asked, standing up and approaching the officer.  
  
Kenshin and Sano turned around.  
  
"Himura! At last I've found you! Please, I need to speak with you."  
  
"Yes of course, what is it?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"My chief sent me. I.....I have an important mission for you. We thought it best if you would take this case." Takashi said.  
  
"Oro? An assignment? " the red-haired man said. He stood up and took a seat at the table. He gestured across from him for Takashi to take a seat himself.  
  
The officer nodded and sat down. Kaoru and Sanosuke sat down on either side of him.  
  
"If Kenshin's going somewhere, then so am I." Sano grumbled softly, cracking his knuckles.  
  
Takashi looked at Sano. " Yes, it was expected you would go as well. It would be a great help to have both of you."  
  
"Perhaps some tea..." Kaoru said. She bustled about for a moment, then returned with three cups of tea and set it in front of the men.  
  
Takashi sipped from it, then began.  
  
"You see, sometime late last night, a girl was kidnapped."  
  
"That's all?" Sano remarked. " I thought it was going to be something like 'Assassins are planning to assassinate so-and-so of the so-and-so-company.' Let me tell you, I am NOT a baby-sitter." That being said, Sano picked up his cup and drank from it.  
  
"If you would let me finish..." Takashi growled. " This girl is not a child. She is 17 years old. Here is her picture....."  
  
The officer pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and handed it to Kenshin. The battousai looked at it.  
  
He had to admit, the girl was quite pretty. She had long brown hair braided in front and pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes were an amber color giving her an innocent look. Her smile was charming and warm. Kenshin nodded and handed the picture to Sano.  
  
Sano choked on his tea.  
  
((OO, Sano has a little crush!!! I hope he doesn't choke....))  
  
"Her name is Katzuyuki. But everyone calls her Yuki. Now, Yuki is not an ordinary girl. She has a small psychic ability. It's not very strong, however, and she doesn't really like to use it. She was at one time a female ninja. But, much like you Himura, she has abandoned her group to become a wanderer."  
  
"Tell me, officer, who has kidnapped her?" Kenshin asked softly.  
  
"She is being held at the Hajime mansion. It is not known why Hajime has taken her, but it is clear his intention is not good. We must get Yuki back safe and sound, otherwise, we will be in danger of an attack by her ninja friends. Kenshin, please tell me that you will accept this case!"  
  
"Hell yeah, of course we'll do it!" Sano shouted, standing up fast. " We can't just let that little girl suffer, can we?!"  
  
"Sano, I thought you said you didn't want to because she's young." Kenshin smiled.  
  
Sano turned slightly red. " Er....... yeah, well......I've changed my mind. Besides, she's not that young. And I thought you didn't like it when people are in danger!"  
  
Kenshin shook his head, smiling. " No, that I don't. I would be happy to take this assignment, Officer." he said, turning back to the slightly confused police man.  
  
"Oh great! Thank you so much!" Takashi replied.  
  
"I'll be coming too, of course. Kenshin and Sano wouldn't ever be able to survive without me!" Kaoru said, smiling confidently.  
  
Kenshin and Sanosuke looked at each other.  
  
At that moment, Yahiko burst through the door.  
  
"I'm coming too!" he yelled.  
  
"It's seems like Yahiko has been listening in, that he has." Kenshin grinned.  
  
Yahiko turned red. " I.....I.....how could you even think about going on a mission without me?!" he shouted.  
  
"Relax, kid, I suppose you can come if you really have to," Sano said. "but, c'mon! Let's get going! The longer we stall, the more at risk that girl's life is at!"  
  
"Alright Sano, we'll get going soon, I promise." Kenshin said. He stood up. " Officer, if you could please lead the way."  
  
~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*  
  
Well, there ya go! Not to bad for my first Rurouni Fanfic, huh? And I even left a little cliff hanger at the end for you all to ponder over. Aren't I so evil?! }:^) Anyway, if people hurry up and review my story, I'll get the second chapter posted right away! So go review! Do it! You know you want to! =03 


	2. Katzuyuki's Chapter

OK, I decided to go ahead and post my second chapter. It's short anyway, so I just couldn't wait! Er....this chapter is basically about Katzuyuki. You should still read it, though, because you get introduced to my own character. Read it Kudasai!!! ~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_* Chapter Two: Katzuyuki's Room  
  
The teenage girl sat quietly in the chair, looking out the window. Her amber eyes searched the horizon intently, but found nothing. Just the trees that surrounded the huge house she was trapped in. The window had been securely sealed, so that all she could do was look out. She had tried to sneak out of this window, but it was too secure.  
  
As Yuki stared out, her mind blank, the shadows lengthened. The sun sunk lower into the horizon. It was about three hours until sundown The brown- haired girl sighed and turned her gaze to the room.  
  
The walls of the small room were barren, and the room itself was free of any decoration. Hajime had taken all of the things out of this room so Yuki could not use anything as a weapon.  
  
There were two doors in her room, and one always remained locked. You'd think that a girl with a physic power would be able to break down the door, but a charm had also been placed on it, and try as she might she could not get through unless she was with Hajime or one of the guards.  
  
The other door led to a small closet. Like the room, the closet was bare and empty. There was no light in it. Yuki liked to go in and sit, just to try and get away from everything. She lost herself in that darkness, leaving everything behind her. It was nice.  
  
She heard a soft tap on the door, the click of the lock being pushed back, and the soft muttering of words to break the charm upon the door. Then one of the guards' heads popped in.  
  
"Hajime told me to bring you something to eat." he said.  
  
"I am not hungry." Yuki replied, turning to the window again.  
  
"I'm only following orders." The guard said. He stepped in and put a small tray on the floor. "Finish your dinner then knock on the door softly when you're through."  
  
He turned and left.  
  
Katzuyuki looked at the tray on the floor. A small bowl of rice, some tea, and a small steaming bowl of vegetables. She picked up the bowl of rice and started eating.  
  
When she was finished, she picked up the tray and set it down by the door. Then she stood up again and raised her hand to knock on the door. The guard's words came back to her.  
  
"...knock softly...."  
  
She smirked suddenly. She pulled back her hand and pounded on the door as loudly as she could.  
  
The guard bolted into the room.  
  
"What the hell?! I said knock SOFTLY!! Are you trying to wake up Mr. Hajime?! He's taking his afternoon nap."  
  
Yuki smiled her innocent little smile. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock that hard. I just wanted you to hear it. Besides, it's awfully late to be taking a nap, don't you think?"  
  
"Little brat. I can't wait until Hajime finally gets through with you." The guard removed the tray, mumbling to himself as he left.  
  
Yuki sighed. Well, that had provided some entertainment for a bit. She sat down in a little corner by the window and put her head in her hands.  
  
I wish I could get away, she thought. I hate it here......  
  
Katzuyuki stood up, and looked out the window again. Still nothing. She grabbed the chair and kicked it. It didn't help. Leaving it lying at an odd angle on the floor, she returned to her corner and sat silently.  
  
~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*  
  
Oh, poor Katzuyuki!! Anyway, the next chapter will be more eventful, I promise. I think I'll go start it now, actually...Later, all!! *shuffles off* 


End file.
